


Lean On My Shoulder

by strawberrydraco



Series: I'm A Bit Short Of Breath [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Double Penetration, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is pure filth, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Top Shane, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydraco/pseuds/strawberrydraco
Summary: The archer moans obscenely as he pops of the cock in front of him. It's only then that Shane realizes that Rick has his fingers inside Daryl, the younger man now rutting back and moaning into his thigh where he's placed his head. He shivers as the mans warm breath hits his hard prick sending a shiver through him and making his hips buck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap, i don't know how or why i did this, but it's done and I kinda dont hate it. I planned to make it even more smuttier, but i decided to turn it into a series and all the filth could pass on to some of those!
> 
> also, thanks to Hiero darlin' for their support, love you babes

The small grunt Shane releases when he downs his fourth glass of whiskey makes Rick raise a brow and shake his head at his best friend. He and Daryl are in the kitchen cooking a quick small dinner and watching as the other man drowns himself in alcohol, the sour expression on his face still not enough to to cover how much he's currently hurting.

Shane had come over to their house hours ago with a small bag with some clothes in it and had asked them if he could stay over a few days, Rick had nodded and led him inside while Daryl quietly followed with a small frown on his face. He and Shane had never really gotten along, choosing to just mutter greetings or say goodbye to each other and only talking when it was absolutely necessary. Rick only rolled his eyes at them most of the time, but he preferred it to them constantly fighting.

“He looks ridiculous.” Daryl mutters now and Rick promptly shoots him a warning look. “He ought to just go to a bar and drink there, might even be lucky enough to pick someone up.” Daryl chooses to ignore the look and scrunches his nose towards the man in the sitting room.

“Be nice, he's having a hard time. He can't just go out and act like nothin’.” They share a challenging look and the archer rises from his seat at the table and leans closer to his cop.

“If he can't go out and get someone to help him, how about  _ I _ just help him?” He's wearing this little triumphant smirk, like he just  _ knows _ Rick is going to protest and then proceed to suggest they all go out.

“If that's what you think will help,” Rick watches in satisfaction as the smirk slips off Daryl's face and he raises a brow.

“Got anything i have to hold back on?” The question sends a small filthy thrill down Rick's body and he feels his cock getting hard.

“None, you can do what you think will work best.” He smiles at the archer and shrugs as the man licks his lips with a nod. Rick watches as his boy straightens and walks to the sitting room with one last glance at him.

The archer quietly sits on the loveseat across from Shane and leans on the soft cushions, his mouth twisting into a soft smile as he regards the other man. Rick knows that smile, what it means.

“How're you feelin'?” It's a simple question, but the way he leans further back and drags a hand over a small patch of his exposed stomach is anything but innocent. Shane is visibly surprised at the question and Daryl fights off his smirk as he gets up to move and sit next to him.

Rick holds his breath as Shane tries shifting away only for the archer to place a hand on his thigh.

“What–” the archer pats his thigh and leans towards him to whisper into his ear, Rick doesn't hear him, but Shane frowns and tries moving away some more.

“Don't be afraid, Walsh, I'm only tryin’ to help,” and with that Daryl shuffles onto the floor and on his knees and spreads Shane's legs, settling himself between them. His hands run up the confused mans thighs until he reaches the button and zipper on his jeans, making quick work on them and then pulling the his half hard prick out.

Shane jerks when Daryl wastes no time and immediately begins flicking his tongue around the head and then takes him into his mouth. Rick can hear the filthy slurps and the little moans his archer is releasing, and  _ Christ,  _ he's so hard.

Daryl keeps his focus on the cock in his mouth, he notices it's almost as big as Rick's and he moans; his enthusiasm spiking when he finally hears Shane groan in pleasure. He looks up through his lashes and meets the mans eyes, both of them bucking their hips at the same time. Daryl looks off to the side to catch a glimpse of his cop when he feels a hand shove his head further down. He's just about to pull off when the same hand keeps him there and he feels Shane trying to jerk away.

“Rick,” the man gasps and tries to shove Daryl back. “Brother, listen, i can explain. We–” he stops when Rick shushes him and pushes on Daryl's head some more; gripping his long hair and pulling him up and back down.

“Don't worry about it,” is the only thing Rick says, then he's kneeling behind Daryl and removing his and the archers clothing, only stopping to cast a glance at his best friend. “Do you want to fuck him?”

The archer moans obscenely as he pops of the cock in front of him. It's only then that Shane realizes that Rick has his fingers inside Daryl, the younger man now rutting back and moaning into his thigh where he's placed his head. He shivers as the mans warm breath hits his hard prick sending a shiver through him and making his hips buck.

“Shane, answer me.” Shane lets his eyes flicker from Rick to Daryl and all he can think is,  _ 'we’re fucking crazy, this is so wrong.’ _ He jerks his head to look at his best friend again and his lips part when their eyes meet. The older man is staring him down, waiting for an answer; he nods silently, not able to get any words out when Rick has him pinned with lust blown eyes. “Good,” is what he gets as a response and then Daryl is climbing onto his lap and he's rutting against him and he looks at the older of the three for signs of disapproval,  _ there are none _ .

His breathing has increased even more and his hands are clenching around Daryl's hips, fingers flexing and his palms grinding into the soft scarred skin. He isn't exactly aware of anything else around him except for the body over his own, so he moans in surprise when he feels a hand on his cock that does  _ not _ belong to either him or Daryl, but to  _ Rick _ .

_ ‘Christ, my best friend has his hand on my cock and I'm about to fuck his boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with us?’ _

Rick gives him a small stroke and then he feels the head press into the tight heat that's Daryl Dixon's arsehole. The pressure has him arching his back and curling his hands on the archers hips even tighter and he moans loudly at the same time as Daryl grunts and fists his hands into his hair. The tight heat around him is way too good to hold still, his hips thrusting up and sinking his prick even further into the man in his lap, flinching when Daryl hisses and Rick slaps a hand on his thigh.

“Hold still, you don't want to hurt him,” he nods with glossy eyes and parted lips, his chest heaving as the archer slowly begins sinking down some more.

Shane bites his lip when Daryl really starts moving, his cheeks colouring into a soft pink as they both grunt and huff in pleasure. His eyes are roaming the body straddling him, taking in the sparse bit of hair on a nice chest and soft tummy; lean muscle on a scarred torso and broad shoulders to top off the rest. His hands are still on hips and they want to badly roam around, so he unclenches them and lets them trail to a muscled back and then around front to where they immediately find small little nipples. His first instinct is to tug and pinch and when he does so, Daryl whines out loudly and Rick chuckles where he's still perched behind his boyfriend.

When Rick starts talking it takes him by surprise at just how filthy everything coming out of his mouth sounds. His words are clear and his voice doesn't falter even as he begins to fist his own cock, his hand moving lazily as he watches the two of them; the words making Daryl's movements become faster and just a bit rougher when he lets himself fall back down and sink onto the prick inside him.

“He likes having his tits played with,” is what he says first, and after that everything is just loud noise as he arches his back again and his toes curl. He's on the brink of falling over the edge and coming when Daryl is pushed forward and there's a hand on the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. His eyes roll back and he grunts in frustration as Daryl is pulled off from above him.

“Lie down,” he does so without realizing it, and then his legs are being spread, one of them is bent and the other is moved so it falls over the edge of the sofa, and then Daryl is back on him, just that he's not moving, he's holding his breath and digging his blunt nails into his chest and then he's being pressed forward and held there. What he feels next has him trying to sit up, but his hips are being held down by the body on his and by a hand pushing him down. His eyes shift to stare into Daryl's in surprise, but the archer only lifts one corner of his lips and then his eyes are closing and his mouth is opening at the same time as Shane feels something pressing into Daryl right along with his cock; his head falling back and a loud moan escaping his own mouth when he realizes that  _ it's Rick's fucking cock _ .

As Rick presses in further, the tightness increases and they're all panting by the time he's fully bottomed out; the only noises around them are their pants, grunts and their moans. It's way hotter than it has any right to be to be fucking the same bloke at the same time as his best friend, a man who he considers something close to a brother, and not have any problem with it.

It's probably only been a minute or two, but to Shane it feels like hours when Rick finally starts moving. It starts with a small shift of hips and then he's thrusting and Shane is moaning louder than he was before, and Daryl is moaning right along with him as he himself lets his hips start to grind back and forth above him. Rick pinches his side and then he's gripping Daryl around the waist and lifting him up and letting him drop back down. Everything is just so good.

“Move your hips,” the grunt following the archer's voice has him nodding and shifting his hips so he's moving right along with them. Rick stops moving after a while only running his hands over his boyfriend's body and gripping his hair, letting them settle a rough frantic pace. There's a hand grabbing his and being led to Daryl's leaking dick, but he doesn't have it in him to see whose hand it is, he just accepts it and lets it guide it where they want it. He faintly hears a loud whine and a moan before he feels wetness coating his hand and his chest and then he's coming too, his balls are tightening and his breath is catching in his throat and it's white hot pleasure running in his veins, the faint feeling of Daryl climbing off of him is what has him opening his eyes.

He tries catching his breath as he just lies there, but then rick is manhandling Daryl onto the floor and flipping him on his stomach to drag his his hips up and shove himself into the archer. It's anything but gentle, the way he just starts thrusting. Moans leave his mouth and soft little cries leave Daryl at being used like this after having just came, but the archer doesn't protest, he just pushes back against Rick and lets himself be fucked until the man behind him huffs out a grunt and stills, his eyes closing as he undoubtedly orgasms. He watches as Rick pulls out and looks to where his archer is dripping come and lube and he hums in appreciation, the pleased smirk that settles in his lips has Shane fighting off the want to go and see what the man's used hole looks like.

He figures it's probably too late to say he doesn't even like men.

 

 


End file.
